


Loveless

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Melodrama, Music, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Song: Hard Feelings/Loveless (Lorde)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon dispairs, but, always as ever, is entranced by ex-girlfriend Minnie when she sees Minnie on COUNTDOWN with the release of her new album and her break-up song, targeted at Soyeon
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 3





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Lorde song from her 2017 album, MELODRAMA. Enjoy xxx  
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

Soyeon groaned as she turned on her television, expecting the evening news, and instead found her ex-girlfriend Minnie on COUNTDOWN.

"And, tonight, with the launch of her second album of her solo career since her days of being in girl group, (G) I-DLE, we have a -"

"Oh, fuck off." Soyeon said to one of the hosts, burying her head in her hands. She only looked up when music began to play. Minnie in red lipstick, no fringe, black hair, dark brown eye-makeup, and a black lace dress was sitting on a bar-stool on a darkened set with a few white lights about her and the stage, illuminating her skin. The synthesis of the composition was profound to the point where it was robotic and threatening but, yet, still alluring.

"Bet you wanna rip my heart out..." Minnie sung in a tone and began to mvoe in a way that spoke of Serbian horror animalism, her movements sensual but sharp and she had acted in such a way to make her eyes snake-like; her whole being was graceful and fluid and manic, and her voice sounded like a china dolls.

"Bet you wanna skip my calls now

But guess what?

I like that!" Minnie grinned to the camera, it filming her directly on.

"'Cause I'm goanna mess your life up -" Minnie winked.

"I'm goanna wanna tape my mouth shut -" She mimicked pulling tape across her mouth.

"Look out, lovers..." She cupped one hand around her mouth as her tone went whispery for that line.

"We're the L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation..." Every one of the individual letters Minnie spoke her index finger on the right hand moved, writing them in the air.

"L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation -" Minnie repeated herself, but not her actions, stroking her hand down her face once before running it through her hair thoughtfully.

"W-E-L-O-V-E-F-U-C-K-I-N-G-W-I-T-H-O-U-R-L-O-V-E-R-S-H-E-A-D-S" -" A back-up came in the amplify the beginning of the line, and Minnie's fingertips pressed against her temples and her body moved in dance, coming up from the bar-stool. "- generation..."

The robotic, edgy synthesis composition started up again. Soyeon knew that all of that was directed at her. The years of edging around and fucking around and - Soyeon buried her head again, trying not to think about it. Think about any of it. She felt old and bitter and - no, no, no. Too much history. Too much trouble. Too...Soyeon swore to herself over and over again. After about ten seconds, Minnie sung the same, her tone starting to fade out a bit, dancing smoothly and easily; a dreamscape of contemporary design. Soyeon was utterly transfixed, but, then, Minnie had always had the power to do that.

"Bet you wanna rip my heart out

Bet you wanna skip my calls now

But guess what?

I like that

'Cause I'm goanna mess your life up\par  
I'm goanna wanna tape my mouth shut

Look out, lovers

We're the L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

"W-E-L-O-V-E-F-U-C-K-I-N-G-W-I-T-H-O-U-R-L-O-V-E-R-S-H-E-A-D-S" generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation

L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S generation."


End file.
